Taking Chances
by Camy.MD
Summary: She was at the airport… "Hi, I have a one way ticket to Italy" finally on her way to be happy. "What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." T. S. Eliot


**Taking Chances**

Hi! I know it's been a really, really long time… and right now I'm supposed to be writing a report about public health care, but I started wondering…about that Villa in Capri, my favorite couple going away, starting over… and this fic was born.

Long One-shot, at least for me… I hope you like it!

Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun.

**~A&E~**

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from.__"__  
__T. S. Eliot_

**-Capri, Italy-**

She did it; once again she let him go without her… But this time she didn't stay behind. That's why she's standing here; outside the old Villa they bought together having all kinds of doubts about her decision to leave everything behind…

"What if I ruined everything? , what if you don't want me here after all?, what if this endless revenge really took all the good things I once had in my life?" With shaking hands, she takes out the keys and opens the door with her heart full of hope.

The light of the hall is perfect, she feels welcome immediately and her heart feels warm… there's a noise coming out from the other side and she walks towards it. When she sees him, all her previous doubts disappear… she's finally home.

"Aiden…" Emily takes a step closer to him, and smile appears on her face without permission, "I… it's over".

"_Ems… Are you sure about this?" Nolan asks her, he's worried she will regret this later. "Why wouldn't I? Nolan…" She sighs, "Nolan, we proved your innocence…this is over, I don't want the ones I love in danger again… look at this mess. I'm absolutely sure is over" Nolan just hugs her, "Emily, thank you… without you I…, I don't even want to think about what could have been". Both friends stay like that for a few minutes…_

"_I still have a month in The Hamptons you know?" Emily smiles, "I can't go without making sure you will stay out of trouble and that little Carl will have everything he needs for the rest of his life" She told Jack the truth, everything…at first it was bad, really bad but now he kind of accepted what happened and he will always remember his Amanda… he finally moved on. "Don't forget little Charlotte" Nolan adds. Emily steps back and goes to her closet, she returns with a diary "Little Charlotte huh? She will be a beautiful baby girl but I don't think grown up Charlotte will give her baby her name… anyway, yeah I took care of it too, I gotta go to the city on Monday to finish the paperwork of both bank accounts… but there's one last thing I need from you, once they're big enough you will show them this diary-she gives it to him-the true story of their granddad and teach them to forgive" A single tear run down her cheek but she cleans it immediately. Nolan opens the diary and sees a picture of David and Amanda, "Of course Ems" Emily hugs him again, "I already spoke with Jack, I will always be auntie Emily to Carl, he doesn't deserve more pain…he can't know" Nolan just nods… "I agree" _

_A month later, she was at the airport… "Hi, I have a one way ticket to Italy" finally on her way to be happy._

Without realizing, she's wrapped around his arms. 'Is this real?' he asks, with his voice full of emotions. 'It is Aiden, I'm home' she smiles, he smiles… and everything is right with their world.

He doesn't waste any time and kisses her deeply, the past months have been a misery for him, "I missed you so much, so so much" his accent filling her ears this time making her even happier, "I figured it was my time to take the chance… and I missed you too" They kiss again.

Aiden doesn't think he can be happier, he has the love of his life between his arms, feeling her heart beating, tasting her lips… "Do you like it?" the house of their dreams, the house that's going to witness their amazing future. Emily smiles, "I love it, just like we dreamed".

"I don't want to ruin this, but I have to ask… when? How? How did you know it was the right time to leave everything behind?" He doesn't want to push her, but at the same time he has to know. She sighs, "I, I don't know… I guess it was right after you left, but things got in the way and…I wanted to come earlier you know?" He takes her hand, "You're here now, that's all I care about" She hugs him, "I told Jack the truth…" He's shocked but he lets her continue "After you left, Daniel went wild because if you disappeared that meant that he was the one to pay every sin of The Initiative… he beat up Nolan, and then blamed him for everything…even Declan and Padma's deaths and I had to follow the bastard to Conrad's party… Ashley told me something about Jack going backstage and I… I stopped him, right before he killed Conrad, but he didn't listen to me at first so I lost it and told him everything" "How did he take it?" "Not so well, he didn't say a word to me the first 2 weeks but I explained and we're good now, not great but… better than I expected"

"_Jack…" She doesn't know how to start, but it's been 2 weeks… everything is a mess and she needs to explain… "I met Amanda in Juvie…" Suddenly, he turns around screaming, "DON'T, she wasn't Amanda!" "YES, SHE WAS! You have to understand, I was young and I…look, the Graysons framed my father, they were working for some group called 'The Initiative' and Conrad was supposed to take the blame but, he found a way out… in my father" Jack sits beside her, "When I told my story to Amanda, well in that moment Emily, she… she never doubted what I told her and.. when I started to plan my revenge…she told me she didn't have anything to loose, so we exchanged our pasts, our histories, and our names. Since that day, she became Amanda Clarke and I, Emily Thorne" Emily stands to hide her tears. Jack feels like his mind is going to blow, he has so many questions… "Why didn't you tell me?" She keeps looking at the ocean, "I… was going to, when things were over but, she was my sister and you were so happy with her; I couldn't give you what you deserved, I wasn't little Amanda anymore… so I kept my mouth shut…when we did our deal, we both knew it was forever. I just need you to understand, despite her name she was Amanda, she will always be Amanda… and she loved you, she loved her family" "What am I going to do now? What am I supposed to tell Carl? To my niece?! Damn it!" Jack grabs his head, and starts crying._

"_I don't want them to know the truth" She says quietly, "I am Emily Thorne, I will always be auntie Ems…if you let me" he still doesn't speak, "I will take care of everything they need, you won't have to worry about anything" He stands, "I don't need your help" "I won't do it for you, I'll do it for Amanda" She takes out the cabin keys from her purse, "This is for you, Carl, Charlotte and her baby…promise me you will move there when I'm gone… all the paperwork is already done" She gives them to him, "I can't accept this…I won't" "You can and you will, I don't want my niece and nephew living over a bar"_

_After a while, Jack invites her to the bar… "Where are you going… Emily?" She decides to look pass the doubt in his voice when he says her name, "Europe, Italy to be exact" "Why there?" "Somebody is waiting for me"_

"I'm glad he's talking to you" Aiden says, running his fingers trough Emily's hair. "Yeah, me too…I want to stay in touch with Carl. Can we talk about something else? Jack is happy, Nolan is happy…I'm happy" She kisses him, "Why don't you help me with our dinner then?" He says pointing the mess he made in the kitchen earlier. "Of course Aiden"

In the end, Emily finishes the food and he sets the table. They enjoy a quiet dinner, and after a while they go outside, each with a glass of wine in their hands. "I can finally live, I'm free" She says, thinking about all these past years of pain and misery, full of loneliness and hate. "Revenge was taking me nowhere, it was a dead end…I'm glad it's over…and I'm here, with you" He kisses her temple, "We are free"

The rest of the night goes by quickly and soon days become weeks, Emily is totally in love with the island. "We made a wise decision" Aiden says, "We were young but wise" Emily smiles, she knows he's right, so she adds, "We saw a chance, and we took it… remember how low the price was?" He laughs, "How could I not? It was perfect, it is perfect" He puts his arms around her, "We should travel" "Uh, yeah we should… I've always wanted to visit Thailand" "And I want to make a quick visit to my old house, are you up to it?" "Of course! You know I love to travel, and I would love to see your house".

And like that weeks become months, months full of love and beautiful memories.

Aiden smiles remembering how his girl enjoyed herself riding an elephant or that she woke up every single day at the crack of dawn to jog on the hidden path along the river just outside their hotel.

Emily smiles remembering how his eyes lit up outside his old house or how excited he was showing her his hometown, his old school, the secret place he had with Colleen…but what she treasures the most are those simpler moments, like their kiss outside Westminster Abbey or maybe watching the sunrise together every day.

And just when months are about to become a year… their return to Italy comes with one unexpected surprise.

The night is bright, full of stars and a huge moon reflecting on the water. Emily is nervous, "Aiden…" He takes her hand, "Yes?" She takes a deep breath, "I… we have to go back to the states" Puzzled, he looks at her… "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Emily cleans her tears…

_It is one of those nights; they just sit together and talk, for hours… sometimes until the sun rises again. "Do you like it?" he asks her sweetly, "because we can't buy it if you don't…" she laughs, "I love it silly". They just put an offer for an old villa in Italy, that way when their missions end; they will have a place to start fresh. Emily sits, "I just have one condition" "Tell me…" "If, in a few years…and I really mean years, I…get pregnant…" Aiden smiles, and she continues "I want our kid to be born in the states, I want him or her to have my same rights… and you know with the money Nolan gave me, I want to make sure he or she will have a good life because well, you never know wha…" Aiden laughs, "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" She hits him in the arm, "Ouch! I… of course I understand, but you're rambling…you're cute when you're nervous" She blushes, "Also I don't want our kid to have your annoying accent" "Annoying huh? ... You really think that?" He says, with a deep voice, making his accent even stronger. "Mmmmhh, you know I don't…" "I love you" "Prove it to me"._

She nods furiously, "Yes, I'm pregnant". A huge smile splits Aiden's face in two, "I love you! I love you!" He grabs her and kisses her senseless, "We're going to be parents" Emily softly places her hands in her belly, "We're going to be parents"

**-New York, United States-**

Emily's belly is starting to show, and Aiden loves to speak to their little girl. "Do you feel fine? It was your first long flight after all…welcome home Mina" He says sweetly, and Emily feels like her heart is about to burst, "Welcome home baby girl".

After everything is set, Emily is hungry so they decide to go out, "Same bistro as always right?" she asks, Aiden nods and she gives the instructions to the driver.

"I missed this" She says looking out the window, the restaurant is quiet. "Me too, everything is ready in The Hamptons?" Aiden is glad he kept his place there, since Jack and Carl are living there… "Yeah, I called Nolan right after we landed, he's so excited" She says, excited too, she misses her friend. "I can imagine it… we should invite him to Capri more often from now on" "Yeah, maybe Jack and little Carl… I know Amanda would love it" He takes her hands, "We will arrange something".

Their arrival to The Hamptons is quiet, until they reach the house… "Welcome back guys!" Nolan hugs both, "Careful, pregnant lady here!" Emily says laughing, "Ups, sorry Ems" He steps back. "Don't worry about it, I was joking" "I never thought I would see you like this… look at you, you are glowing! Motherhood suits you Emily Thorne" "Thanks Nolan…I missed you" Aiden comes back with 3 glasses, "I think we need to make a toast, for family and friends" He raise his glass, "For being home again" Nolan adds, "And for new beginnings" Emily finishes. "Cheers!" The old friends enjoy a quiet night in catching up.

Always active, Emily takes out her mat to do some Yoga on the beach when she sees Daniel and Ashley, "Hey, how are you guys?" she asks, having some trouble standing up but making it in the end, "Hey Emily, long time no see!" Ashley says excited, maybe too much for Emily's taste, "I've been great, thanks Ashley…hello Daniel" She says holding her belly, "Wow… hello Emily, emm…when did you get here?" "Two days ago, getting everything ready for Mina" "Is a girl? That's great! And you chose a beautiful name" Ashley says, "Yes, a little girl… and thanks but I didn't choose it, her father did... anyway… I see you two are together again? Congratulations" Emily says sincerely, Daniel takes the word this time "Yeah, we're taking it slow but we're good… I don't know if this is a good question but who's the father? I mean you don't have to answer I just…" Emily laughs, "I didn't realize, don't worry, it's not a sensible topic… actually you know him, it's Aiden" An awkward silence follows and Emily decides to continue, "So…how is Charlotte? And little Charlotte?" Daniel silently thanks Emily's ability to quickly get out of weird situations, "Oh she's fine, they're both fine. Anna looks exactly like Declan" "Please let her know I will visit soon" "Of course Emily". Ashley starts feeling a little bit left out, "Daniel, we need to go if we don't want to lose our reservation" "Oh, right… it was nice seeing you Emily" "Same here, say hi to your sister for me will you? Have a nice lunch"

"You won't believe this" Emily says when she enters the house, "What?" He asks, "I ran into Daniel and Ashley…they were on their way to a restaurant" Aiden waits for more, "they were really surprised by my belly" she laughs, and he relaxes "I'm glad it wasn't so awkward" Emily rolls her eyes, "I'm hungry" she says and now he laughs "Tell me something I don't know please".

Once again, days become weeks and weeks become months. Without even realizing, their baby girl is with them…

Emily can't stop looking at her, "She's so beautiful Aiden…I love you" "She's perfect, I love you" Their little Mina represents how much things have changed for them, how far they have come… "Mina, I'm your mommy…I'm going to protect you from all the bad things in this world and your daddy will scare all the boys" She let the tears fall, "I love you so much Mina Mathis-Thorne" Aiden feels complete, looking at his two girls and without thinking… "Emily, I think we've waited long enough…will you marry me?" He doesn't get down, just take her hands and wait for her answer. Emily doesn't need to think it twice; "Yes" They kiss, and hold their daughter together.

After a while Nolan arrives, "Hey Mina, your godfather is here" he says softly, so he won't wake her, "I'm sure you will be as beautiful as your mother, yes you will" Emily smiles and shows him her hand… "Ems! Congratulations!" He hugs her and then Aiden, "Are you doing the wedding here?" "Yes" Aiden says, "we want our whole family here". They talk for a while, and then Charlotte, Jack, Anna and Carl come in. To Emily's this is Jack's ultimate signal for forgiveness, and she chats happily with her guests.

Mina goes with one of the nurses for another test, Emily kisses Aiden's temple and he stirs… "In the end, she won't have your accent" she says laughing softly, "I will make sure that she listens to me every day… or maybe she will have a more Italian kind of accent"… "I'm so glad I took the chance" She suddenly says, "Me too, more than you can imagine" He holds her tighter and kisses her. In a couple of months they will be flying back to Italy, to their new home…to enjoy the rest of their lives.

"_Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect."  
__Margaret Mitchell__  
_


End file.
